


Вторая половина его

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M, NC-17, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно разлучить две половинки одного целого, но сложно удержать от воссоединения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вторая половина его

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kagami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/gifts).



> За основной канон принята манга Аракавы, но преканон взят из романа и переосмыслен под авторские кинки :р  
> Значение званий Парсы, имена божеств и прочие термины, которые отмечены курсивом, можно посмотреть в примечаниях в конце текста.

До окончания четвертой вахты оставалось не более часа, а Дариун только-только подошел к воротам своего дома и сдвинул засов. Спешившись, в одиночку распахнул тяжелую створку и повёл Шабранга в поводу.  
Оруженосца он отпустил ещё при въезде во внутренний город: юноша так отчаянно зевал, что Дариун всерьёз забеспокоился, сможет ли тот дойти, не уснув на чужом пороге. А сейчас пожалел об этом. Парень мог бы последить за улицей или в сложном случае – сбегать за подмогой к гарнизону.  
В ночной тиши, обнявшей все домашние пространства, ясно улавливалось присутствие посторонних. Дариун с Шабрангом медленно шагали через двор. Умница-конь стриг ушами и едва слышно пофыркивал: настороженно, но без враждебности. Это, вероятно, означало, что чужаков мало и они не носят доспехов, иначе вороной непременно почуял бы крепкий запах дубленой кожи или металла. Но поскольку многие (например, синдрийские) убийцы предпочитали исполнять заказы в одиночку и налегке, Дариун не терял бдительности.  
Никто из слуг не вышел к нему, чтоб отвести Шабранга в конюшню. Дариун гадал, оставили ли неведомые гости их в живых. Он осторожно, чтобы ни звуком не выдать себя, вытянул меч из ножен. Кто бы там ни был, думал он, отпирая дверь в дом, его не застанут врасплох.  
На первом этаже одуряюще пахло чёрным лотосом, Дариун замотал нос и рот полой плаща и старался пореже дышать, быстро осматривая помещения. Слуг он обнаружил спящими в их комнате, всех троих, сон сморил их там же, где застал: кого – у стола, кого – у затухающего очага. На столе, заботливо накрытый цветастым платком, остывал приготовленный хозяину ужин. Плошка с сонным зельем была незаметно подсунута к стене у двери. Дариун накрыл её подходящим блюдцем, перехватил поудобнее рукоять меча и пошёл наверх.  
Все его чувства были обострены, но враг до сих пор не выказывал своего присутствия. Тишина, в которой пантерой крался Дариун, раздражала уши. Ноздри дразнили остатки сонного зелья: тяжелый запах весь скопился внизу, и на подходе к его спальне превращался в слабый, даже нежный аромат, который вплетался в дымок от масляных ламп и не пугал, а только беспокоил напоминанием о потере. Когда-то Дариун наблюдал, как почти неделю его друг смешивал, настаивал и фильтровал цветы и листья, выверяя необходимую концентрацию усыпляющих веществ, чтоб они могли без помех обыскать туранское посольство. «А потом ещё долго жаловался на головную боль». Он нахмурился: вот сейчас он был почти уверен, что зелье – то самое, но неужели Нарсес продал кому-то рецепт?  
Он рывком распахнул дверь в спальню и застыл на пороге. В тусклом свете от углей жаровни он, наконец, рассмотрел силуэт чужака, дожидавшегося его возвращения, сидя в низком кресле. И опустил меч.  
– Не знал, что ты будешь так медлителен, – заметил чужак, от его негромкого голоса внутренности Дариуна скрутило в тяжелый ком и перехватило дыхание.  
– А ты… – он сглотнул, – так беспечен. Разве не знаешь, любой из воинов, увидевший тебя за пределами Дайлама, должен немедля арестовать и препроводить к суду?  
– А меня никто не видел, – сказал гость со смешком. – И если ты настаиваешь, никто и не увидит. Даже ты сам.  
– Погоди! – Дариун шагнул в комнату, но всё ещё не решался приблизиться. Сердце заходилось бешеным стуком. – Только не уходи сейчас… – Нарсес вскинул ладонь, жестом призывая друга замолкнуть:  
– Вот это было бы слишком жестоко. Для нас обоих. Или ты мог подумать, что я проделал весь свой нелегкий путь только лишь, чтоб насладиться твоим растерянным видом?  
– Не только? – Дариун улыбнулся, и Нарсес одобрительно рассмеялся следом. Дышать стало легче. – Надолго ли хватит силы твоих лотосов?  
– До рассвета.  
– Тогда я должен устроить Шабранга. И принести еды нам. Ты голоден?  
– Нет, но я составлю тебе компанию. Поторопись.

Заводя коня в стойло и снимая упряжь, Дариун вспоминал, как впервые увидел Нарсеса. Шах Андрагорас III собирал все войска перед походом на армию Триединого союза Синдры, Тюрка и Турана. Новоназначенный _сардаран_ Нарсес, сын Теоса, въехал в столицу во главе войска в семь раз меньшего, чем ожидалось. Все были шокированы, и владыка более всех, ведь Дайлам – многолюдная приморская провинция – всегда поставляла трону верных солдат, а прежде управлявший там Теос был давним другом Андрагораса и на его войско рассчитывали более чем на прочих. Но молодой наглец предстал перед шахом, ни капли не смущенный, что нарушил обещания покойного отца. Он сообщил, что способен выиграть битву и с этим войском, и даже без поддержки остальной армии. Дариун тогда стоял за плечом у дяди, _эрана_ Вахриза, а значит – прямо за троном, и не сводил с Нарсеса глаз. «Либо гений, либо безумец», – думал он, и тут Нарсес глянул прямо на него и ясноглазо улыбнулся.  
Несколько ударов сердца спустя Дариун понял, что влюблен. Просто. Безоговорочно горячо. Как никогда ранее. Он понял: всё равно, что думают остальные, он ему верит и приложит все усилия, чтоб его планы оправдали себя. И он не усомнился в этом чувстве ни разу. Ни тогда, когда будучи простым тысячником, бросился на защиту Нарсеса от разъяренных его идеями _марданов_ (хоть и оказалось, что тот вполне способен защититься сам). Ни тогда, когда они с триумфом возвращались в Экбатану, и придворные, спешившие поздравить и нового _дибира_ , и отличившегося в битве воина, оттерли их друг от друга, но они всё равно встречались взглядами сквозь толпу, и Дариун читал по губам: «Мы увидимся после?», и шептал ответное: «Да».  
– Правда же, он гений? – сияя от счастья, спросил Дариун дядю и в ответе пожилого эрана услышал насмешку и жалость одновременно:  
– Он, вероятно, лучший из стратегов нашего времени, – согласился Вахриз и вздохнул. – Но он испортит тебя, мой мальчик.  
«Старик знал, о чём говорил», – думал Дариун теперь, и Шабранг подтверждал его мысли согласным фырканьем. «Он испортил. Закрыл моё сердце на замок и сломал ключ внутри, и теперь никто иной не может занять его места там, хоть сколько бы времени ни проходило между нашими встречами».  
Напоив и дав сена коню, Дариун вернулся к спящим слугам. Устроил их спать поудобнее, укрыв плетеными одеялами, собрал еду и поднялся в спальню. Поставил поднос на кривоногий столик, осмотрелся. Нарсеса в кресле уже не было, и сердце трепыхнулось от мимолетного испуга, что он всё-таки ушёл, но тут его обняли со спины и прижались, уложив голову на плечо.  
…Давным-давно, в прошлом, семь или уже восемь месяцев назад, они стояли точно так же, обнявшись, в полуденно-безлюдном дворцовом парке, и Нарсес смешно ныл о том, какие тупицы остальные придворные, не желают его слушать, а Дариун ловил губами пряди его волос и улыбался; а потом он кожей почувствовал чужой жгучий взгляд и поднял голову, чтоб увидеть на открытой галерее Андрагораса, смотревшего вниз, прямо на них – без осуждения, но с тёмной завистью. Спустя несколько дней Дариуна назначили командиром охраны для торговой миссии в Силку, а Нарсесу отказали в возможности присоединиться к походу, хоть он и владел силканским лучше назначенного посла. Спустя несколько месяцев Нарсеса судили за убийство подосланных к нему убийц и отправили в ссылку, запретив появляться за пределами своей провинции, а остальным из _вузурган и азадан_ – видеться с ним.  
Дариун как на крыльях летел, возвращаясь из Силки в Экбатану, а оказалось – зря, и столичная разбитная свобода показалась ему горше клетки…  
– Я всё ещё тебя не вижу, – шепнул Дариун, бессознательно гладясь щекой о шёлк волос, отливавших белым золотом в лунном свете.  
– Да, – Нарсес на мгновение прижался крепче, всем телом, потом отпустил. Дариун попытался поймать ускользающие руки, но Нарсес отстранился: – Погоди. – Он распустил стянутые в высокий хвост волосы друга, а затем на глаза Дариуну легла почти невесомая шелковая лента. – Не станем испытывать твою верность шаху. – Дариун благодарно кивнул, давая затянуть ленту в узел на затылке.  
Пусть даже Андрагорас оказался тем, кто их разлучил, он всё равно был государем и владыкой их жизней. Дариун не желал прямо нарушать его указа.  
– Вот так, – сказал Нарсес, видимо, довольно любуясь на дело рук своих. – Вот так, – повторил он сипло, обошёл застывшего столбом Дариуна, поймал его лицо в ладони и прикоснулся к губам.  
Внутрь Дариуна будто сунули бутыль силканского фейерверка и подожгли фитиль. Бах! – под веками заплясали искры, сердце заколотилось, у солнечного сплетения вспыхнул огонь и жар расходился по венам. Дариун обнял друга за талию, облапил ягодицы, он чувствовал – сквозь одежду, сквозь свою кольчугу и легкую кожанку Нарсеса – его тело, прижимавшееся так сладко, что он сходил с ума. Он гладил его по спине, и целовал, целовал, целовал, вылизывая сладкие губы, нёба, сплетаясь языками и захлёбываясь дыханием. Пальцы Нарсеса ласкали его щёки и скулы, путались в волосах на затылке, сбегали по шее, забираясь под воротник. Дариун не видел его, но ясно представлял, как дрожат рыжеватые ресницы на прикрытых от удовольствия веках, как алеют и припухают губы, и светлая кожа покрывается персиковым румянцем – как бывало всегда, когда он целовал его вот так, жарко, неистово, страстно.  
Оторвавшись всего на мгновение, они выдохнули:  
– Я так скучал, – одновременно, дыхание смешивалось, на языках таяла сладость чужой слюны. Прекратить эту пытку казалось нереальным. Они начали целоваться вновь, Нарсес вцепился в плечи Дариуна, изогнулся, словно у него подламывались колени – а может, и правда, ему было тяжело сейчас устоять на ногах. Дариун ещё держался, но голова уже кружилась от горячих поцелуев и скупых ласк, и ему хотелось большего. Хотелось касаться кожи, а не одежды. Заново исследовать его тело, погрузиться в него. Хотелось полного обладания и самого крепкого яда.  
Он сделал над собой усилие, чтоб разорвать поцелуй, и Нарсес, цапнув его напоследок за нижнюю губу, отступил на полшага.  
– Я помогу тебе снять плащ и доспехи, – хрипло шепнул он, скользя ладонями по плечам и предплечьям. – И ты же голоден. Тебе надо поесть.  
Дариуна мучило сейчас чувство совсем иного голода, но он кивнул. Тогда Нарсес расстегнул зажим, снял с него плащ и аккуратно развесил на спинке кресла. Затем он снял с него пояс, споро расстегнул ремешки на нагрудных латах, поножах и наручах, уложив их все на скамью, стоявшую у стены специально для них. Он помог стащить кольчугу через голову и даже, за руку подведя и усадив на кровать, стянул с него сапоги, размотал портянки и наскоро обтёр ступни влажным, теплым полотенцем.  
Стоять босиком на глиняном полу не хотелось, и Дариун, оставшийся в рубахе и штанах, забрался поглубже на кровать и подобрал ноги под себя, ожидая дальнейших действий. Он ещё никогда и никому не вверял себя так, даже самому Нарсесу прежде, и ожидание сладостно бурлило в крови.  
Судя по стукам и шелесту, Нарсес тоже снял с себя лишнее, перенес поднос на кровать и сел рядом с Дариуном, прижимаясь к нему бедром. Дариун тут же вновь его обнял и поцеловал в подставленную шею.  
– М-м-м, – простонал Нарсес, откидывая голову назад, – погоди…  
– К _дэвам_! – Дариун забрался ему под рубаху и выглаживал бока. Нарсес прижался к его уху, выдохнул щекотно:  
– Сам к ним ступай! – и отстранился. Дариун зарычал, как пойманный зверь – побежденный, но не сдавшийся.  
– Не рычи. Ешь, – Нарсес мазнул его по губам кусочком мяса, пачкая свои пальцы пряной подливой, и он послушно открыл рот, подхватывая еду и слизывая капли с дразнящих пальцев.

На улице перекрикивались стражники: в полночь одних дозорных сменяли другими. Дариун представил, сколько их и как сложно было Нарсесу проскочить в город незамеченным.  
– Я чувствую себя слабаком и трусом, – признался он, прожевав очередную порцию. – Я должен был попытаться приехать к тебе…  
– Не мели чепухи, – фыркнул Нарсес. – Ради нашей встречи ты рисковал бы большим, чем я сейчас. Если бы мне не удалось смешаться с вечерней толпой и меня обнаружили, я потерял бы только свою голову – и ничего более. Семьи у меня нет, Дайламом официально управляю не я, так что единственный, кто от меня зависит – Элам, – мог бы, не пострадав, вернуться в родительский дом. А ты – совершенно иное дело. – Он оторвал ещё кусок лепешки, свернул, макнул в подливу и подтолкнул в рот, не давая Дариуну вставить ни словечка в свою эмоциональную речь. – Подумай. Ты не смог бы ускользнуть, не предупредив сослуживцев и старшего офицера, а значит, они бы пострадали вместе с тобой. И твой дядя. Эран приложил столько усилий, чтоб помочь тебе встать на путь наверх, разве он заслужил совершения подобной глупости? Нет, даже не вздумай идти на этот риск! Достаточно уже того, что ты вызвал гнев шаха, просив о моем возвращении из ссылки! Ты, что же, не прочёл моего письма?  
– Я прочёл, – Дариун грустно усмехнулся. – Но оно ждало меня здесь, а новость о твоём изгнании встретила ещё в воротах.  
– И ты сразу же бросился к трону? – в голосе Нарсеса прозвучал запоздалый страх. – _Ормазд_! Я должен был это предвидеть…  
– Ты мудрец, мой свет, но не оракул.  
– Какой же я мудрец, если влюблен в такого прямолинейного дурака?  
– Значит, тоже дурак. Но хитроумный.  
Они рассмеялись оба. После – Нарсес вновь кормил его, вкладывая в рот небольшие куски мяса и овощей, собирая рис обрывками лепешки. Дариун, воспользовавшись полной свободой рук, продолжил гладить его спину, бока и живот, а когда он взялся за чашу, нарочно царапнул чуть ниже, под завязками пояса, так, что Нарсес вздрогнул всем телом, едва не расплескав вино.  
– Мерзавец, – ласково сказал он, набрал вина в рот и прижался к его губам, давая крепкой сладости перетечь по языку. Потом они повторили этот трюк. Дариун пил, шалел и пьянел быстрее обычного. Не от вина. От присутствия любимого.  
– Ты помнишь, – спросил он, когда смог восстановить дыхание и сосредоточиться, – нашу последнюю ночь?  
– Перед твоим отъездом в Силку. Конечно.  
Дариун провёл ладонью по его щеке, зарылся пальцами в волосы, и Нарсес, прижавшись к ласкающей руке, прихватил зубами жилку на запястье.  
– Меня тогда мучило предчувствием, будто она и вправду последняя. Ты помнишь? Мы пили, и говорили, и утешали друг друга. Потом я всегда старался вспоминать иные, более счастливые дни и ночи, мне не хотелось верить, что разлука будет вечной, что встреча невозможна…  
– Ничто не вечно, друг мой. И нет ничего невозможного, – он передал ему зубами половинку абрикоса. – Тем более для нас.  
Дариун послушно прожевал и притянул его ещё ближе.  
– Тогда я наелся и хочу свой десерт. – Нарсес рассмеялся. Дариун любил слушать его смех, лёгкий, дробный, как перестук ливня по терракоте на крыше. Иногда они дурачились, и Дариун щекотал его и наслаждался этим смехом, пока Нарсес не начинал молить о пощаде. Но сегодня не было ни времени, ни настроения для подобных игр, и он просто пробежался пальцами по позвонкам, заставляя любовника прогнуться в спине и коротко застонать.  
– Надо убрать тут, – разумно заметил Нарсес, свесился через его колени и переставил поднос на пол. – Мы же не хотим... а-ах! – Дариун не дал ему договорить, кувыркнув в подушки и навалившись сверху. Пригвоздил к кровати, удерживая за плечи железной хваткой, и покрывал короткими поцелуями грудь и живот, прикусывал особо чувствительные местечки, вспоминал узор шрамов – неизбежное «богатство» любого воина, хоть как бы тот ни был искусен. Кривой полумесяц над бедром – тут вскользь прошелся ятаган разбойника, вздумавшего грабить на дорогах Дайлама. Рваная волна меж пятым и шестым ребром – след от криса синдрийского ассасина, нанятого жрецами. Звездочка на три пальца выше сердца – удар копья туранского генерала, Дариун вспоминал, и у него до сих пор темнело в глазах от злости. До туранца он тогда добрался, выбил из седла и чудом удержался от того, чтоб добить на земле уже сдавшегося. Если бы тот оказался удачливей и Нарсес погиб, Дариун проклял бы своё благородство…  
Но Нарсес весьма живо стонал сейчас, выгибаясь и дрожа под его ласками, и Дариун был счастлив.

Жаровня остывала, а вместе с ней холодел воздух в спальне, и они всё крепче прижимались друг к другу. Остатки одежды были отброшены. Дариун лежал на боку, виском скользил по внутренней стороне бедра любовника, губами ласкал твердый ствол члена, впуская его глубоко в горло, упираясь носом почти в самый корень и ласкаясь о бархат мошонки. Пальцами, смоченными слюной, он кружил, дразнясь, вокруг входа в анус, тёр, скользил внутрь и сразу наружу. И в том же ритме сам толкался в горячий влажный рот принимающего его Нарсеса, тот двигался восхитительно симметрично, но уже сбивался, частил, дышал прерывисто и жарко, время от времени отстраняясь и жадно хватая воздух. Дариун почувствовал, что Нарсес подбирается к самому краю, и усилил напор. Собственная страсть жгла огнём, он с трудом держался, захлебываясь звуками, запахами, вкусами их любви, но для него была важна победа в их маленьком привычном поединке. Он вогнал сразу два пальца в жаркую тесноту, Нарсес сжался, выгнулся дугой, упираясь ногой за его плечом, задрожал, и в горло Дариуну потекло вязкое семя, которое он глотал, вслушиваясь в бессвязные стоны и пылая удовольствием.  
Он дал Нарсесу откинуться на спину и отдышаться. Собственный оставленный без внимания член болезненно ныл и требовал продолжения пира, но Дариун не спешил, сейчас невозбранно наслаждаясь ощущениями расслабленного тела, открытого его прикосновениям.  
– Я выиграл, – с довольством сообщил он. Нарсес тихо рассмеялся:  
– Я, может, поддался.  
– Значит, дашь ещё, – Дариун вновь пошевелил пальцами внутри него, и смешок прервался коротким стоном. – Ты такой узкий, – он облизнулся. Под веками посверкивали огоньки предвкушения. – Тебе стоит сходить за маслом.  
– О, – Нарсес приподнялся на локте. – У тебя есть?  
– На столе. Ларец, покрытый лазурью. – Не без сожаления он выпустил его из объятий и постели. Послышался шелест босых шагов, затем Нарсес замер. – Нашёл?  
– Да, – голос звучал задумчиво. – Тут два флакона.  
– Меньший.  
– Я догадался! Тут иероглифами так и написано «для шелковой любви». А второй для чего… нет – кого? – в вопросе слышались нотки жадности, и Дариун усмехнулся:  
– Ну, кому бы я мог везти тушь из Силки? Только, – он постарался сделать тон угрожающим, – тому творческому ублюдку, который вечно мучает меня ожиданием!  
Нарсес вихрем вернулся к нему, Дариун даже не ожидал такой прыти.  
– Ты, – жарко прошептал он, – вёз мне тушь. Мир, кажется, перевернулся с ног на голову!  
– Ну, – Дариун почувствовал смущение. – В силканских красках я ничего не понимаю, а их тушь ценится даже в Синдре…  
Нарсес закрыл ему рот поцелуем и капнул маслом на ладонь.

Даже после всей подготовки, на которую у Дариуна хватило терпения, внутри Нарсес оставался тугим и узким. Он оседлал его, опирался руками на плечи, коленями – на постель и двигался сам, томительно и медленно. Дариун шалел от его жаркой узости, придерживал за бёдра, но отдал право вести эту партию – боялся, что потеряет контроль и возьмёт его слишком быстро и резко, а он не хотел причинить боли.  
– Ты ждал меня, – шептал Дариун, перемещая ладони выше, и Нарсес налёг на них грудью, потёрся, цепляясь твёрдыми сосками. – У тебя никого не было. Никого.  
Он утверждал, не сомневаясь, но Нарсес всё равно хрипло ответил:  
– Нет никого, кто бы сравнился с любимцем _Митры_. Он все свои умения растратил, создавая тебя, – в его голосе перемешивались страсть, нежность и насмешка. И он не спрашивал, был ли кто-то у Дариуна, знал ведь, что единожды поклявшись в верности, тот будет верен до смерти.  
К счастью, до смерти было далеко, а до мига, отдаленно похожего на неё, – всё ближе. Нарсес в беспамятстве мотал головой, так что волосы рассыпались по плечам. Дариун запустил в них руку, пропуская между пальцами. Ладонью надавил на затылок, вынудив опуститься ниже, прижаться грудью к груди, губами к губам. Они поцеловались, но Нарсес замер – двигаться в этой позе было уже не так удобно. Тогда они перекатились, Дариун оказался сверху, подхватил его под колени, сложив почти пополам, лодыжка оказалась закинутой на плечо, он прижался к ней щекой и начал вколачиваться в жар его тела. Они стонали в унисон, Нарсес впивался в его спину ногтями, а потом просунул руку между их животами и обхватил свой член ладонью, спеша получить ещё одну вспышку сладости.  
И всё же Дариун нырнул в эту волну раньше. За мгновение до – с его глаз спала лента; и хотя он тут же зажмурился, на веках всё равно отпечатался образ Нарсеса – встрёпанного, с жадно приоткрытым ртом и тёмным румянцем на щеках, с закатившимися от удовольствия глазами – он стал последней каплей. Дариун рвано толкался на остатках желания и выплескивался, наслаждение оказалось столь сильным, что перед глазами потемнело и без шелковой преграды. Он выскользнул из него, рухнул сверху, уткнулся лбом в подушку за его плечом, всем телом впитывая дрожь любовника. Тот кончил следом, сперма растеклась по животам, и Нарсес снова вернул ладонь ему на спину, уже не царапаясь, но просто медленно гладя и обнимая.  
– О боги, – прошептал он, наконец, разгибаясь и убирая ногу с плеча Дариуна. – Как же с тобой хорошо… и как же плохо без тебя.  
Дариун согласно кивнул:  
– Останься ещё ненадолго, – попросил. – Я так давно не засыпал рядом с тобой.  
– Я останусь, – пообещал Нарсес, и Дариун зашевелился, скатился с него, наощупь разыскал сбившееся в ком на краю постели одеяло и укрыл их обоих. Затем обнял, прижал любимого покрепче к себе, утопая в тягучей нежности. Нарсес не сопротивлялся. Только высвободил одну руку и осторожно повел пальцами по его лицу, словно запоминал черты.  
– Я пытался тебя нарисовать, по памяти, – признался он задумчиво. – Но сходство вышло столь отдалённым, что я со злости закрасил весь холст чёрным.  
Дариун усмехнулся, чуть повернул голову, чтоб поймать губами ласкающие пальцы.  
– Полностью закрашенный холст – это, определённо, лучшая из твоих картин.  
Нарсес легко шлёпнул его пальцами по губам:  
– Будешь настаивать – так и решу! Назову её: «Мардэ-э мардан на верном коне несётся сквозь глухую ночь».  
Дариун рассмеялся сквозь наплывающую дремоту.  
– А если нет, – голос Нарсеса баюкал и укутывал, сопровождая в сон, – я буду приходить к тебе до тех пор, пока мне не удастся создать твой портрет и передать в нём всё твоё совершенство…  
– Я буду молить священный огонь, – прошептал Дариун, – чтоб тебе никогда этого не удалось.

Когда он проснулся утром, место в постели рядом с ним ещё не до конца остыло. Дариун повёл ладонью по простыне, на ней остались влажные пятна, и она пахла их любовью. Он замер. Он чувствовал себя обедневшим. Так, будто половина его души ускользнула перед рассветом и отправилась без него на север.  
«Или всё же нет?» Он нехотя встал с кровати и начал одеваться, чувствуя сладкую ломоту в мышцах. Снизу долетали голоса проснувшихся слуг. Наверное, они корили себя за то, что не сумели встретить дорогого хозяина вечером, как положено… Он усмехнулся: конечно же, они догадаются, что у него кто-то был в гостях, ведь трудно утаить подобное от тех, кто стирает твоё бельё. Так что они всё поймут и даже обсудят, кто же это мог быть, не смогут угадать и осудят Дариуна за лишние тайны, но порадуются (он надеялся) за полученный им в подарок кусочек счастья.  
«Всё же нет». Дариун чувствовал себя почти обычно. Просто ночью он стал ненадолго цельным, а теперь вновь – обесполовинен, но зато теперь он был богаче на одну надежду на новую встречу. Разве не прекрасно? Уж всяко лучше, чем раньше. И можно не думать об Экбатане как о клетке…  
Он вытащил из-под подушки чёрную шёлковую ленту, приложил на мгновенье к губам. И спрятал её в ларец – украшенный переливчатой лазурью и аметистом, купленный в Силке для второй половинки его души.

**Author's Note:**

> Вузурган и азадан - wuzurgan, azadan - дворянская и рыцарская касты.  
> Дибир - dibir - придворный писарь/секретарь шаха.  
> Дэвы (дивы, даевы) - злые духи, служащие предводителю демонов Ангро-Майнью, порождения злой мысли и лжи.  
> Мардан - Mardan ("мужчина" на фарси) - у Танаки используется в значении "воин, солдат". Мардэ-э мардан - Marde-e mardan - "воин из воинов", неофициальный титул Дариуна как героя Парсы.  
> Марзбан - Marzban - генерал, командующий 10 тысячами кавалерии, высшее военное звание после эрана. исторически: в Персии командир регулярного приграничного гарнизона.  
> Митра - божество дружбы, войны, клятв и верности.  
> Ормазд (Ахурамазда) - "господь премудрый", хранитель огня, верховное божество пантеона, царь и отец низших божеств, добра, правды и света.  
> Сардаран - sahrdaran - управляющий провинцией, дворянин, выбиравшийся на должность шахом из местной знати. Должность обычно не передавалась по наследству, но отец Нарсуса как друг шаха мог просить заранее о подобном назначении для сына.  
> Эран - Eran - главнокомандующий войскам


End file.
